This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The project focuses on enhancing the computational resources of VCell by enabling execution of simulation jobs on compute resources other than the compute clusters at UCHC dedicated to the web-based version of VCell. This will be achieved by implementing support for three alternate forms of solver deployments and simulation dispatching: (i) grid computing via the OpenScienceGrid, (ii) user-owned/controlled clusters, and (iii) directly on the client computer.